


Attentive

by pkmntrainer_alex



Category: One Piece
Genre: Begging, Bratting, Disobeying Orders, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Nude Photos, Reader-Insert, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: Collection of Niji/Reader pieces with various kink scenarios, mostly bratting, dom/sub, etc.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Niji/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	1. Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> \- Hi it's me and yes it's more Vinsmoke smut

You lay in bed, unable to sleep. It’s been a busy week, adjusting to your new job and living away from friends and family, and you can’t get yourself to relax. You’d like to talk to someone - that usually helps you wind down - but it’s late, and you know everyone is asleep. Everyone except your partner, who’s probably working. You say ‘partner’ because you know he hates the word ‘boyfriend’ - and you can’t exactly refer to him by his other name in front of other people.

Still, laying alone in bed, it’s worth it to give it a shot. You pick up your phone, squinting when the bright screen nearly blinds you, and send him a message. “Niiiiiji.”

He responds immediately. “Busy.”

_ Sure _ . More like he just doesn’t feel like talking. You send another message. “I can’t sleep.” You add a sad face emoji at the end, knowing he can’t stand emojis.

Another instant response. “Not my problem.”

So that was how it was going to be tonight, hm? His downright insensitive behavior could be a dealbreaker to other people, but not to you - that was part of why things worked out so well. If he wanted to be too busy to talk to you, that was fine. Smiling to yourself, you rolled out of bed, turning on your bedside lamp as you got to your feet. Niji was setting you both up for a fun little game and he didn’t even realize it.

You grabbed a small mirror and some makeup, including one of your favorite lipsticks - that one color he hated you wearing in public, because it meant having to sit through whatever obligations you two had agreed to before he could drag you away and fuck you. You loved how it went every single time you showed up wearing it unexpectedly - you’d see that brief flash of surprise, before his mouth pulled into a teeth-bearing grimace. Without fail, every time you sat down beside him, he’d grab you as soon as nobody was looking. Sometimes it was your arm, snatching you by the wrist, but lately he went for your thigh, fingers squeezing into your soft flesh through your skirt or your pants.

“Are you sure you want to play this game with me?” He’d growled once, keeping his eyes straight so nobody could tell he was talking to you. His jaw was set, and you could see the muscles going, and his blue eyes were slightly narrowed.

Tonight, you knew it was. But with a fun twist. Holding the mirror between your knees, you laid back in bed, carefully applying your makeup as though you were going out. Just enough for the effect you were going for. You paid special attention as you primed your lip, lined them, and then filled them in with that rich color. You thought it looked wonderful - and you could be so critical of your appearance on a good day. 

You pulled your shirt off, exposing your breasts to your empty bedroom, but it was only the bare shoulders you needed. That  _ implication  _ of nudity...for now. Letting your hair down as the final touch, you snapped a picture of yourself, cutting it off just below your eyes and just above your chest, biting on your bottom lip slightly. Upon examining the picture, your lips are as silky and pretty as you could’ve hoped for. Humming to yourself, your heartbeat picking up just a bit, you post the picture to your private social media account where Niji is the only follower.

The whole process takes under ten minutes. He texts you in under ten seconds.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

You giggle, albeit nervously. You know  _ exactly _ what you’re doing. Ignoring his message, you take another picture, positioning your phone down by your legs and aiming upwards. It always made your tits look fantastic, and it certainly does tonight. Your nipples are already hard as well, making you even more proud of the photo. And, of course, the bottom half of your face is visible still, your mouth slightly open, corners pulled in just a hint of a smile.

You post it. Again, Niji texts you.

“Don’t you dare fucking ignore me.”

You think for a moment. If you remembered correctly - and you were sure you did - he didn’t live very far. Perhaps a 20 minute drive during peak traffic, but it was the dead of night now, and were he so inclined, he could be over in 10. Risky, particularly if you got him a little  _ too _ worked up, but there was no fun in playing it safe.

Setting the timer on your phone’s camera, you pinch it tightly between your knees, carefully composing the photo on the screen before you snap it. Again, you leave your eyes out, framing your lips as the eye-catching feature on your face. Your hands go to your tits, lifting them and pressing them together. You make sure your fingers only barely cover your nipples, leaving the slightly sliver of them uncovered, their color unmistakable. Biting your lip again, you dart a hand out to take the photo before quickly putting it back in position. The screen flickers as it captures the image, and you can feel yourself getting wet just thinking of how frustrated Niji will be when he sees it, particularly as you continue to ignore him.

Up it goes. And there comes another text from Niji in record time.

“If the next picture isn’t your disobedient ass, bent over for me, there are going to be problems.”

You open your bedside table, and slide out the gift he’d gotten you when you’d first started exclusively seeing each other. It’s plain leather, a deep enough shade of royal blue that it almost looks black, with a silver o-ring that is cold against the front of your throat as you buckle it on. Niji had made it  _ abundantly _ clear you were only to wear it in his presence, and at this rate, maybe you were just preparing for the inevitable. 

Holding the camera with your knees again, you sat up straight, pushing your shoulders back and your tits out. Lips smiling, nipples hard, collar impossible to miss. Snapped, posted, done.

No response. No text, nothing. You’re almost disappointed, but it’s okay. Lounging back on your bed, you slip a hand into the drawer that held your collar, pulling out a small vibrator that fits right in your hand.  _ Another _ gift from Niji you’re not to use without him, but what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him - and after all, if he’d cared so much, maybe he should’ve responded differently when you first reached out.

Switching the vibrator on, you slide it between your legs, feeling almost silky against the damp heat between your legs. It’s small, but powerful, and you hold it in place over your mound. You can feel the vibration in your wet lips, in your clit, and your hips jerk and twitch slightly as you rest your head against the pillows. Closing your eyes, you bite hard on your bottom lip. Your orgasm is a guarantee at this point, with how aroused you already are - if Niji were here, he wouldn’t let you just have it so easily, particularly after your most recent transgressions. You’d have to  _ earn _ it.

You continue, one hand moving to your chest to rub and pull at your nipples, your collar feeling tighter and tighter as you continue writhing on your sheets. Soon, very soon you’ll finish, and then you’ll take off the makeup and the collar and go to sleep. Niji will still be angry  _ but _ not as angry as he’ll be if he were to catch -

The bedroom door flies open, and you jerk upright, dropping the vibrator and quickly slamming your spread legs closed. Part of you wants to scream, until you see who it is - you would know that slender figure anywhere, that blue hair, that mouth twisted as he looks at you, using all the things you’re not to touch without him, and making a wet spot on the bed all on your own. He’s sloppily dressed, plain jeans and a shirt, and you can tell he wasted no time in getting over to you.

First, you’d posted those photos, and  _ with _ the collar. And then you’d ignored him. Now, you were using the vibrator by yourself, and he had caught you red-handed. Just one was enough for him to render you unable to sit properly for a week - but  _ three? _

You watch as his grip on the door frame intensifies, his blue eyes not leaving your ____ ones. You don’t even bother trying to apologize - it’s too little too late now.

Niji took a deep breath, and spoke quietly, voice low but controlled. “And what do you think you’re doing, ____?”


	2. Obedient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I am so sorry this took so long

“I…” You reach for the vibrator without looking, fingers fumbling over its slick surface as you quickly switch it off. Without the buzzing sound, the room is dead silent as Niji stands in the doorway, hand tightly gripping the knob with the other at his side in a tight fist. You set it on the nightstand, not bothering to conceal it - he’s seen everything, no point in trying to hide. His eyes follow you as you move, watching as you inch up your bed into a seated position - legs crossed, arms tightly folded over your chest.

As if he hasn’t already seen your tits tonight.

“I -” You start to speak again.

“Be quiet.” His voice is still calm - stern, but calm. You wish he’d snapped at you in anger instead - things are always far worse when he’s quiet. Niji studies you, tilting his head to the side, blue eyes moving over your bare skin. When they reach your neck, he starts to smile - and the anxiety in your gut multiplies. “Well, look at that. What a pretty collar. Where have I seen it before?”

Your hands fly to your neck to take it off.

“No. Leave it.” His tone leaves no doubt that it’s an order, and the smile is gone again. He walks casually towards you on your bed, every other step making the floorboards creak. Your eyes dart downwards from his face, and even through the stiff fabric of his pants, you can see that he’s hard.  _ “Please _ leave it. You were clearly in the middle of using it - ah, and the vibrator too. Please, pick right back up where you left off.”

Your face burns with intense heat as he kicks his shoes off before climbing onto the bed with you, smiling once more. He leans over you, planting his hands on either side of your hips, and you lean back hard into the pillows to put some distance. “Nah,” you lie quickly, trying to keep your voice unconcerned. “I already finished anyway so -”

“I said  _ pick back up where you left off.” _ Smile flickering for just a moment, he leans in closer until his face is right against yours. His hair brushes at your forehead, making your skin tingle, and his blue eyes lock tight with your ___ ones. “I know what my bratty girl sounds like when she finishes and I didn’t hear it. Don’t lie to me.”

This is a mess of your own making, and you silently acknowledge that to yourself as you pick up the vibrator again and bring it back between your legs. You swallow hard, and feel your throat pressing against your collar. Fingers fumbling again, you go to switch it on -

“ _ Actually…” _ A hand grabs you at your hip, quickly turning you on your stomach, forcing your face into the pillows. The same hand slaps your ass -  _ hard _ \- and you quickly assume the position you know he wants to see. Face down, ass up, slipping your arms beneath your pillows, now smeared with your makeup, to tuck them beneath your head. Positioned in such a way, you can’t see a thing - but you can feel Niji behind you, moving his hand between your thighs with the vibrator on its lowest setting. “I think it will be better if I handle this...”

Your hips jerk back, pressing your ass up and out as the vibrator touches your wet lips, immediately breathing life back into your clit hidden beneath. It’s pleasant and its working magic as pleasure flows through your body, warm and sweet. But it’s not enough, nowhere near enough, and you let out a whine. 

“...since  _ you _ apparently can’t be trusted.”

“Turn it up,” you plead, wiggling your ass a bit for his benefit. He rewards you with another hard slap, this time on the other cheek, as he moves the vibrator in a slow, lazy circle. “Please -”

_ “You _ do not tell  _ me _ what to do.” In addition to the vibrator, his fingertips are tracing shapes on your warm, wet skin, teasing you just outside your opening. The soft pleasure you felt before is becoming more pronounced, hardening your nipples and causing your breathing to catch. “You think I’ll just turn it up and let you cum so easily? After how you’ve behaved? No...but if there’s something you want, you can  _ beg  _ for it.”

That’s precisely what he wants. And you won’t give that to him easily. Breathing deeply, you press your face deeper into the pillows, right against your forearms. Niji continues his motions between your legs, nudging the vibrator over your wet skin and pushing it between your lips, resting it directly over your clit’s protective hood. The sensation is strong, driving you to bite your tongue and breathe harder, but it’s still not enough.

Niji makes a frustrated noise, and you feel the finger that had been probing just outside your pussy slip in easily. Your hips jerk, and you bite harder. “The _ nerve. _ Putting on  _ that _ lipstick. Posting  _ those _ photos. Using the toys I’ve told you not to touch...tch. All this disobedience and now you think you’re too good to beg. Brat.”

A second finger joins the first. Your walls stretch to accommodate, but it’s hardly too much to bear. Niji moves the vibrator back and forth over your clit now, a much-preferred motion to the circles from before. You can feel sweat at the nape of your neck, your forehead, and right where your tits are squished against the mattress. That you will break and do as he orders is a forgone conclusion. You just want to see how long you can draw it out.

Both fingers pull out before plunging right back in, joined by a third finger. Your teeth release your tongue as you cry out, clearly audible even with the muffling effect of the pillows. Wetness splatters against your skin as he continues roughly thrusting his fingers in and out, moving just slowly enough that the pleasure you feel - growing stronger and stronger by the second - brings you right back to where you were before he barged in. That sweet precipice, where your face is flushed, your collar feels tighter with every breath you take, and your cunt walls twitch around the fingers that alternate between filling you and leaving you feeling torturously empty. 

But it’s not enough. You both know that. 

And that’s precisely why Niji is doing it.

He speaks, again, with that tone that leaves you no wiggle room.  _ “Beg.” _

It comes spilling out of you before you can stop yourself. “Please turn the vibrator up.”

“That’s not  _ begging.” _ His tone is harsh and unhappy, and he slows the thrusting of his fingers down even more. You can feel every millimeter as they  _ ever-so-slowly _ slip back out of you again, causing your wetness to drip onto the blankets and sheets. “Beg, little brat, or I’ll tie you up and treat you like this all weekend.”

You have no doubt he will. “Please turn the vibrator up, sir,” you try again, your desperation evident in your breathlessness and rushed words. The flush on your face now is your embarrassment. “Please, please, please. Please turn it up and let me cum, please sir.  _ Please.” _

“And why should I do that?” Niji’s voice is indifferent and bored, but his fingers are moving faster now - more rapidly than before your first attempt at begging, falling into a rough and steady rhythm as he feels along every sensitive spot inside you. “After your shenanigans tonight, and making me come all the way out here. Why should I bother giving you exactly what you want?”

“I’ll do anything you want, sir, please.” You sound pathetic. Pathetic is what he wants. “Whatever you ask of me, sir. I’ll let you tie me up, I’ll suck your cock -”

“Stupid brat, you’ll be doing those things anyway.” Despite continuing to sound disinterested and even slightly annoyed, you know your words are having the desired effect. Just as he’s learned to manipulate you, so have you learned to manipulate him. “Refresh my memory. That collar and this vibrator, who do they belong to?”

You hesitate, and he pulls his fingers out of your cunt to spank you again before shoving them right back in. “You, sir,” you gasp out, twisting and writhing from the rough finger-fucking and vibrations combined. 

“No.  _ Stupid brat. _ ”

“Me, sir.”

“Good.” The dull buzzing sound suddenly becomes louder, and the sensation between your legs begins to overwhelm you. Your body heat creeps up, and the pleasure balling up in your pelvis is growing larger and tenser. Without any input from you, your hips begin jerking back and forth, effectively fucking yourself on Niji’s fingers as he continues to thrust them in and out. Your pussy is sticky and wet, and more moisture seeps out to coat your thighs with every single movement.  _ This _ is more than enough.  _ This _ is precisely what you need. “And who do you belong to?”

“You, sir. I belong to you.”

“A question even a stupid little brat couldn’t get wrong.” He chuckles, but there’s some small, measured affection in his voice - or at least you think so, as the pleasure tingling on every nerve hits its breaking point. “Cum for me.”

An unnecessary order, but one you’re happy to obey. Crying out, your hands latch onto the sheets and pillows closest to you as your body begins to convulse. Your knees slide on the blankets as your hips jerk back and forth, slipping further and further open before they give out beneath you entirely. Niji catches you with an arm across your belly, just over your hips as he drops the vibrator back onto the bed. His fingers keep pumping in and out, pressing in even as your muscles tighten and release over and over, not slowing down until your shaking slows to shivers and trembles, and your breathing is slow and deep once more. Your head is clouded with pleasure, unfocusing your eyes and making you dizzy - more so as Niji rolls you onto your back again, leaving you staring at the ceiling.

“Catch your breath quickly.” You hear his pants being unzipped. “You have some making up to do.”


End file.
